Kyle Joestar II
'Overview' Kyle Joestar II is the main protagonist of Kyle's Bizarre Adventure. His first appearance is in the very first episode "The Lock Opener". 'Early Life' Born into the middle class Joestar family in a small town in rural Mississippi , Kyle grew up relatively normal. He had little childhood friends, as there werent many people in his hometown. When Kyle was 5 years old, his family moved from Mississippi to Massachusetts, supposedly due to a fetish his mother had of long state names starting with the letter 'M'. 'Youth (Middle School - Freshman Year)' Kyle was adored by many in his class. In just his first year in Middle School he had dated 24 seperate women, much to the surprise of his parents. Kyle was living his dreams. "I, Kyle Joshua Joestar II, have a dream" Unfortunately for Kyle, things wouldn't be like this forever. His mother would pass away when Kyle was in the 8th grade. 'Stand Awakening' See Jojo Wiki article on stands for more information. In September of 2019, Kyle had experience a major fever, he missed the first week of school. Kyle thought nothing more of this than plain bad luck. Within another week he had started to experience a strange transformation, his body bulked up, Kyle grew by an astonishing 1 foot, and his muscles grew beyond what was thought to even be human. His stand was also starting to manifest, first only as opaque arms, then later a full form. 'Conflict With His Teachers' Kyle was always a good student, up until his stand awakening, that is. After that he became much more rebellious and out right devilish, he would frequently punch lockers. One time Kyle even punched the hall monitor in a rush to get to class on time. One teacher Kyle would frequently argue and bicker with is Mr. Brando. They had known eachother for many years, and they despised each other, 'Kyle's Crusade' During class Kyle was informed by the school of his father's death. Instead of Kyle's usual burst of rage, he was calm, collected, and left the school in silence. What no one knew was that Kyle was preparing a crusade. He had gathered a smal group of his friends, and they went on a journey to find evidence that it was Mr. Brando. Kyle was almost certain that Mr. Brando had something to do with it. According to legend, the Joestar and Brando families have been figthing since the 1880s, starting with Jonathan Joestar and Dio Brando. although there were no official sources, many believed that there were supernatural elements to this conflict, which would explain Mr. Brando's strange behavior. 'Back to Mississippi' Summer vacation had started, and so it was time for the Kyle Crusaders to head out on their journey. Kyle had brought along side him a few allies, Andrew Zeppeli, the school's local weeabo and master Osu! player, Mathew Kakyoin, part time student and full time gamer, and Jay Pabstar, the class President and Minecraft Veteran. Nobody knows where Kyle aquired the funds for such a travel, but many assume it is just the Joestar charm that Kyle has. 'Kyle's Requiem' After traveling to Mississippi and fighting Mr. Brando's paid assassins, Kyle had not found anything against Mr. Brando. Time was running out for the Crusaders, Mr. Brando was almost at Mississippi, and it is certain that he would dispose of the Crusaders immediately. In these desperate times, one light had shined upon the Crusaders, a man from the shadows, one who can look into the past and bring it into the present, Kyle's long lost brother, Domonic Advil. Dom had brought with him the key to defeating Mr. Brando, Dom had brought the Requiem Arrow . This arrow had the property of unlocking new ability in stands, and without hesitation, Kyle took the arrow and pierced his Carbon King with the arrow. However, Kyle wasn't truly capable of holding the arrow's power, his stand came incomplete and out of control, it was Carbon Requiem. Upon Mr. Brando's arrival, he was completely and utterly obliterated. 'Kyle Dies (Metaphorically)' Kyle's requiem stand was too powerful for Kyle, and it corrupted him absoulutely. Within a day he was out of the control of the now disbanded Crusaders. They had to retreat from Kyle and try and undo the Requiem's Curse. Andrew, Matt, and Dom had discovered a way to "ressurect" Kyle and restore him to his original form. They had to use the blood of Kyle's last remaining blood relative, Dom. Although it seemed that at first the ritual was successful in bringning Kyle back, it would soon be the ultimate downfall of the former Crusaders. In a fit of rage, Kyle stabbed Andrew with the very knife used in the ritual. Dom and Matt had to retreat for now, seeking out the help from anyone. Category:Characters Category:Kyle's Bizarre Adventure Category:Expanded Universe Category:Main Cast